


Desired Hearts

by Marvelous34



Category: Alex Hogh Andersen, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dublin - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ireland, On Set, Trust Issues, Vikings, hairstylist, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: After getting the job of your life, you move to Dublin to work on the set of Vikings.  You told yourself you were going to remain single after the emotional abuse your ex-boyfriend put your through.  But what happens when you meet not one, but two guys who wiggle their way into your life?  Will you let either one of them get close enough to you to change your mind about being single?





	1. Chapter 1

It was another typical day in New York City as you sat in the bedroom in which you grew up. The sun was shining high in the sky, illuminating the bedroom but instead of the beautiful singsongs of birds, there was nothing but car honks. “Ugh, I have to get out of here,” you groaned, your leg bouncing up and down nervously as you waited for Sharon, the Human Resources Manager from Vikings to appear on your screen. 

More insistent car honking finally made you get up from your chair and shut the window. As you slammed it shut your skype call with Sharon showed up on your laptop. Moving quickly you sat down on the chair, smoothing down your hair before answering with a smile. 

“Hello Sharon,” you sang in professional manner, a bright smile plastered on your face. 

“Hi there Effie. Are you ready for the interview?” she asked. You had emailed Sharon back and forth a few times, but this was the first time you heard her voice or saw her. She middle aged, probably around 40-45 with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

“As cliché as it sounds, I was born ready,” you replied with a chuckle. Hey, it was the truth. You had only been back in New York City all of two weeks after your last job and you already needed out. The city life wasn’t for you, not after traveling to the destinations you had for your previous two jobs. 

Sharon smiled, looking down at your resume she had in front of her. “You have a very impressive resume Effie. Very impressive indeed. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself and how you got to where you are now?”

You took a deep breath, never liking having to talk about yourself but you knew it was needed in these situations. “Ok, I ahh, I was born and raised all my life here in New York City. Ever since I was young I found a passion for doing hair and makeup, always practicing all my dolls,” you let out a chuckle just thinking about those memories. “I went to Empire Beauty School and got an internship job on The Walking Dead. I work down in Georgia with them for two seasons before applying to Game of Thrones. I got the job with that show and moved to Belfast Ireland where I’ve worked for the last three years up until Season 7. Now they are taking a bit more of a hiatus between seasons and I didn’t want to go that long without work so…here I am!” You gave a nervous chuckle at the end, hoping your description wasn’t too bad. 

“Well that is just wonderful dear. And since you have lived in Ireland the past few years you already know your way around I’m guessing?”

You quickly nodded your head before replying. “Yes, and even though I was in Northern Ireland, I still made plenty of trips down to Dublin and am very well acquainted with that part of the country also.”

Sharon nodded, continuing to read through your resume before locking eyes with you. Her smile growing wide as the corners of her eyes crinkled. “Well then I think that is all I need. I will be in touch. Thank you Effie,” Sharon declared. 

“Yes thank you so much Sharon. I look forward to hearing from you.”

With that, the skype call ended as you blew out a breath of air. “That wasn’t so bad,” you chimed to yourself as your hands pulled your long brown hair into a topknot. Getting up from your chair grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and headed back to your room, not wanting to deal with your mother. 

Your home life was rather unsatisfying growing up. Coming from a broken home would do that to you. Your parents divorced when you were 15, but in your opinion, they should have divorced many years before that. Hearing their constant yelling and screaming is was truly dove you into practicing hair and makeup. It was a whole other realm for you to escape to. You were an only child also which made your childhood in the cities rather boring. Both your parents were lawyers and they were always on the go or studying for cases. And when they were home, well, let’s just say they weren’t paying too much attention to you.

~~~

The next morning you were scrolling through your email as you happened upon one from Sharon. You sat upright with a jolt, opening the email. 

Effie,   
It is with my greatest pleasure to let you know we would be honored to have you work with us here on the set of Vikings. I have included all the travel arrangements in the file for you. It is your responsibility to find an apartment to live in but the company will pay the first two months’ rent until you get settled. We look forward to seeing you in two weeks!  
Sharon 

You read the email multiple times, squealing in delight. This was without a doubt, your absolute dream job! Ever since Vikings first aired you had been hooked from the start. Floki was without a doubt your favorite. You had yet to see the second half of season 4 but now you had a long flight ahead of you to catch up on it. 

The next few days you spent packing and researching apartments in Dublin. From where they filmed it was only about a 45 minute drive to Dublin and even though you hated city life, Dublin was not bad at all compared to NYC. Dublin was more laid back compared to the chaos here. Even though you didn’t have to report on set for another two weeks, you wanted out of here as soon as possible. 

Luckily you found an apartment in a rather desirable building for a great price. All it took was a quick phone interview and you apartment was all ready to move into whenever you wanted; it even came furnished which you were grateful for. 

Your bags were packed and the rest of the stuff was being shipped over, curtesy of your mother. “Alright mom I’m leaving,” you remarked, hauling your large suite case behind you as you put on your flats. Lillian, your mother hugged you from behind; her strong perfume invading your nostrils and you wanted to choke on the smell. 

“Effie dear, won’t you please reconsider?” Her voice sounded pleading but you knew better. She was rather manipulative and you were done playing her games. She wanted you to stay here because she was lonely but you weren’t going to fall for that trap. 

You let out a dejected sigh, giving her a weak smile. “I can’t mom. You know this is what I want to do. I have to follow my dreams.” She started crying and you had to give it to her, being able to cry on demand. ‘She should have been an actress’ you thought to yourself. She latched onto you as she swayed you back and forth in her arms. “Ok mom I have to go or else I’m going to miss my flight.”

She pulled away, her face sullen. “That won’t be so bad.” You rolled your eyes at her before giving her a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll text you when I land. Bye mom.”

Making it out the doors, you hailed a taxi. You took one more breath of the NYC air, cringing at the polluted smell as you smiled; never having to look back again.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual the airport was crowded with people as you sluggishly made your way through the throng of people. While your mother didn’t want you to leave her, your father, Mark, was happy that you were following your dreams and even upgraded your plane ticket to first class. Fuck, you weren’t going to complain about that especially since it was a long flight. 

You put your carryon in the overhead compartment as you settled into your rather luxurious and spacious seat. Glancing out the window you smiled to yourself; happy to finally get out of the city and landing a job you knew you would appreciate for years to come. 

The flight attendant came around, offering drinks and you couldn’t resist a glass of champagne, not caring that you were by yourself. You had much to celebrate and landing your dream job, along with a great apartment at the last minute, was definitely something to celebrate. 

The plane took off and once the Captain announced you could use your electronics, you grabbed your laptop, put in your earplugs and started up on the second half of Vikings Season 4. Instantly you were enthralled with the character of Ivar. You had seen the previous seasons of him as a child, but now, he was practically a man. His demeanor, manipulative ways and jaw dropping good looks had you aching to meet him; wanting to know the man behind the character. 

The flight landed and you wanted nothing more than to get to your apartment and finish up the rest of the season; Ivar’s character captivating you from the start. You waited for   
your luggage to come around the carousel when you saw a bunch of flashes going off. Looking in that direction you noticed it was fans taking pictures. Having been around celebrities before you shrugged it off as no big deal as you continued to wait for your luggage. 

Making your way out the doors and into the taxi line, you huffed as you stilled your luggage; not realizing just how much crap you packed. You breathed in the fresh air of Ireland, loving not having to smell garbage each time you took a breath. As you waited for a taxi you couldn’t help but turn and see the person standing next to you. He was taller than you, probably around 5’9” at least and had longer brown hair. Your brows furrowed as you took in his profile before suddenly realizing who it was. 

“Are you Alex?” you blurted out before clenching your eyes closed in embarrassment. He turned to face you and you opened one eye; yep, definitely Alex Hogh Andersen, Ivar himself. 

“I am,” he replied with a chuckle, turning his body to face you. You smiled sheepishly; rubbing the back of your neck as you all of a sudden got a wave of nerves come crashing through you. 

“Umm, hi. I’m Effie and I actually just got hired as a makeup and hairstylist on Vikings,” you uttered while sticking your hand out for him to shake. 

Alex’s eyes became wide before a grin spread on his face. “Effie, what a beautiful name. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Alex shook your hand firmly. First impressions were everything to you, especially regarding a handshake and Alex was definitely up there with his game. 

Two taxis soon pulled up for you each and you blushed; his hand still in yours. “I guess I’ll see you soon then.”

“Absolutely,” Alex replied as he let go of your hand and headed into his taxi. 

The drive to your new apartment wasn’t long at all and you were appreciative of that. Most of your things should have arrived within the last day or so and you wanted to unpack and unwind. You soon found the taxi stopping right in front of your new apartment building. You grinned as you unloaded yourself from the backseat; the driver handing your luggage to you. Making sure to give him a nice tip, you thanked the driver before he pulled away. Your eyes wandered up the tall building as your phone chimed in your pocket.   
Looking at the screen you noticed there was a text from your mother. 

Mom: You should have landed by now. Are you alright?

You rolled your eyes at her worried state. “And you care all of a sudden because…..?” you stated sarcastically before replying to her. 

Effie: I’m fine mom. Just got to my apartment. 

Someone cleared their throat behind you and you jumped; your heart pounding in your chest as you shrieked. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” the voice spoke calmly as you turned to face him. It was Alex of all people. 

“No, it’s quite alright. I was just caught off guard,” you replied with your hand on your chest. Alex stared at you, his bright blue eyes penetrating your soul as your breath hitched in your throat. “Do you…do you live here?”

“Yes actually, I do,” he replied with a smile. 

“Then I guess we’re neighbors!” Just then your phone rang and you knew damn well who it was. 

“I’ll see you around Effie,” Alex remarked as he walked into the apartment entrance. 

You pulled out your phone as you glared at the picture on the screen. It was Shane, your ex and you had no idea why he was calling you. “Hello?” you practically growled answering the phone. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” came Shane’s reply and you had to bite back your laughter. 

Letting out a despondent sigh, you replied, “What do you want Shane?” 

“Ouch babe that hurts. Why do you have to be like that?”

“Do you really need a goddamn play by play?”

“Seriously Effie what is your problem?”

“If you can’t figure that out by now Shane, then you need some serious help. Bye!” You hung up the phone, stomping your foot on the ground in utter anger. 

You stormed into the lobby of the apartment building, heading into the elevator and stabbing the button for the 7th floor. Your jaw clenched as you rode the elevator up to your floor; your hands tightly fisted at your sides. When the door opened you pulled the keys from your pocket as you marched to your door. Upon opening it, you placed your luggage down and went straight to your bed before collapsing onto it; screaming in your pillow. 

When you awoke your head felt heavy, dizzy even. You rolled over and looked out the windows; dusk on the horizon. Shane always had this effect on you, it never failed. He was your first real boyfriend right out of high school and for the most part, it was great. At least until the abuse started. He emotionally abused you to the point where you felt worthless and alone in the world; he made you feel like he was the only out there who could love you. Out of nowhere, you found enough confidence to end things. That was a mere three months ago. 

You had met Shane while you were living in Belfast, working on Game of Thrones. He was like your drug, a magnet and you were pulled into his life instantly. Whenever you weren’t at work, you were with Shane and it was just the way he wanted it. You had never been in a serious relationship before so you didn’t know what to expect; but after a few years, you knew what he was doing to you wasn’t right. 

Because of Shane you now had serious trust issues and you were terrified to start any kind of intimate relationship. Gathering your strength you got up from the rather comfortable bed and wandered through your new apartment. The kitchen was a galley style with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. The living room had large windows overlooking downtown Dublin, and you had to say, it was gorgeous. And the bathroom was like any typical European bathroom; much smaller compared to those back in the United States, but you weren’t picky; you were just happy to have a place to call your own so quickly.

The rest of the night you found yourself unpacking, unwinding, and thinking about your future. You decided to put your foot down, to start a new beginning here in Dublin and with your new job on the set of Vikings. You wanted friends, a new family, but not anything romantic. Romanticism was out the door and you wanted to be young, free, and wild for the first time in your life. From here on out, you were single and ready to mingle.


	3. Chapter 3

You had done a lot of exploring around Dublin the next week before you had to report on set. Finding the grocery stores and malls were your number one priority as you got settled into your apartment. Luckily there was a market a few blocks from your place and you were only a few miles from St. Stephen’s Green Shopping Centre. You had been there before when you lived in Belfast, traveling south to Dublin during a long weekend and you couldn’t wait to get some shopping in. 

You were also a bit bummed as you hadn’t run into Alex. It would have been nice to get to know someone before you had to start working. But you soon disregarded that feeling as you knew you would become close with many of the cast and crew soon enough. That was the benefit of working on a set, everyone acted like a great big family. It was something you always longed for, to be a part of a bigger family. Growing up you were rather lonely as you rarely played with children you age; always playing alone in your room as a nanny dozed off on the couch; your parents either working or fighting half the time. 

As Monday approached you woke up early wanting to get a head start for your first day on the set of Vikings. You showered as you let your hair dry naturally knowing they would produce gentle waves as it dried. You kept your makeup simple with foundation, concealer and mascara before searching your closet for something to wear. It was Spring in Ireland so you chose a black sweater and paired it with light skinny jeans and knee high black boots. 

Determining prices between a taxi and Uber, the Uber won as you waited outside for your ride. You chatted with the Uber driver on your way to the set and he was definitely a character. He told you many different stories of the kind of people he picked up from the bars and had you in a laughing fit by the time you reached the set. You paid the driver, making sure to give him a nice tip as you made your way through the office doors. 

“Hi there. My name is Effie Weber and I’m new here,” you remarked as you eyed the pretty receptionist behind the desk. 

She looked over her papers and nodded when she found your name. “Ah yes, Effie. Sharon’s office is down the hall, last door on your right.”

Thanking her you made your way down the hall, stopping in front of Sharon’s office. With a quick knock she opened the door and smiled widely. “Effie!! It’s so good to meet you sweetheart,” she said, wrapping her arms around you. She felt warm and comforting as you hugged her back. Like you mentioned, television crews were like family. 

Sharon walked you through the office building and showed you everything you needed to know before you stepped outside. The two of you got into a golf cart before driving off into the distance. It was a rather rocky road, lots of turbulence as she chatted along the way. You came to a stop as you stared ahead at the great openness of Ireland. The views were breathtaking and you finally felt at peace; at home. 

The two of you walked along the dirt road as you found yourself in front of a bunch of trailers. “Here you are my dear,” she stated as you saw your name on the trailer.   
Your eyes widened as you took in your nameplate. “This is mine?” you gushed. 

Sharon smiled brightly back at you; her pearly white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. “Of course my dear. You get this trailer all to yourself!”

It was a shock to say the least. On Game of Thrones you shared a trailer with at least three other hairstylists; although this trailer was much smaller than the Game of Thrones one. You opened the door hesitantly and were greeted with warmth. Inside there was a black leather couch, a small refrigerator and as you turned to the right there was a long counter with every kind of hairstyling tool and makeup brush you could think of. 

“This is where you will find all your makeup and of course you are free to bring your own tools if you choose to,” Sharon said while opening the cupboards behind you. Inside you found everything you could possibly dream of. Makeup, more makeup brushes, combs, brushes, hairstyling sprays; everything. 

“Sharon…this is just absolutely terrific. Thank you so much!” you cried as you wrapped your arms around her. 

“Oh sweetie it’s no problem. You have my number so feel free to call or email me with any questions okay?” You bobbed your head as she went out the door. You turned and took in your new trailer; your smile never leaving your face as you looked at everything they had to offer. It was magnificent and you couldn’t hold back the squeal the escaped your mouth. 

This was everything you could have asked for, and more. It was one thing to start your life over anew, but it was another to feel welcomed from the minute you set foot on set and Sharon did just that. Now, here you were in your own trailer and you felt like you finally made it. You sat down on the couch, closing your eyes as you took in a deep breath before releasing it; reveling in everything. 

A knock came on the door as it opened up only for you to come face to face with Alex. You stood quickly from your spot, wanting to look professionally in front of one of the main actors but you soon tripped over your own feet, landing on your knees. “Shit,” you cussed quietly as you felt a hand on your arm, lifting you up. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asked as you stood back up on your feet. As you looked into his blue eyes you felt your knees weaken beneath you. You gripped onto the counter for support. 

“Umm, yeah, no I’m totally fine. Thanks,” you replied, mentally scolding yourself for acting like a complete idiot. 

Alex chuckled as he made his way to the chair in front of the mirrors. “So we don’t start filming until for another two days but production wanted you to try out some hairstyles for the new season.”

You remembered Sharon talking about that in the email she sent you. As you walked towards Alex you noticed a folder on the counter and you picked it up, flipping through the images. Inside there were pictures of different hairstyles that they wanted you to practice on Alex and even a few women’s hairstyles. You had no idea who the female was that you would be working with but you quickly put the file down and got to working on your muse. 

“So,” Alex began to say, breaking the silence, “how are you liking Dublin so far?”

Your gaze met his in the mirror as you continued to work on his hair. “I’ve been to Dublin many times before but never actually lived there before. I used to work on Game of Thrones so I lived in Belfast for a few years and would spend my long weekends in Dublin.”

Alex hummed at your words, impressed with what you had to say. “So I’m guessing you’ve been to a few pubs then.”

You chuckled, nodding your head at his question. “I have actually. I really like the Voodoo Lounge. The atmosphere is very laid back and chill.” 

“I’m impressed,” Alex replied with a grin; your pale skin blushing as you looked at your reflection in the mirror. Alex was gorgeous with his strong bone structure and smug grin; but you scolded yourself, reminding you that you wouldn’t have any romantic feelings for anyone so soon after Shane. 

You two quickly began talking as if you old friends as you tried different hairstyles on him. Before you knew it, there came a knock on your trailer door. Gustaf Skarsgard, Floki himself opened the door and walked in your trailer. You tried to hide your excitement, nibbling on your lower lip. 

“Hi there. I’m Gustaf,” he said holding out his hand. You gladly shook his hand with yours. 

“I’m Effie. Current hairstyles and makeup artist for Alex,” you replied with a smile. “And I’m not going to lie, total fangirl. Floki is my favorite character.”

Gustaf chuckled, not quite the same as his Floki character giggle but you were glad to hear it none the less. “Well I’m honored. I came to see if you two wanted some lunch.”  
Pulling your phone out you looked at the time; eyes growing wide as you realized how late it had gotten. “Yeah that sounds great,” you mentioned as the three of you hopped out of your trailer and towards the catering tent.


	4. Chapter 4

As you came upon the catering tent you mouth dropped open in awe. There was every kind of food you could imagine; pasta, salad, sandwiches and desserts. Your mouth began to water just taking in the food spread in front of you. 

You filled up a plate quickly as you sat down at one of the tables; Gustaf sitting across from you. “So tell me Effie,” he started to say between bites of food, “Who are you? Where are you from?”

You chewed your food quickly, holding a napkin to your mouth as you nodded your head. “I’m from NYC actually. I worked on the set of Game of Thornes before this and they went into a longer hiatus than expected so…here I am!” 

You felt at ease with Gustaf immediately, almost as if he was like an older brother to you. “So tell me Gustfaf, what’s it like to have a large family?” you asked after finding out he had many brothers and sisters. 

“Utter chaos,” he responded making you giggled in your spot. “There was always some sort of fighting when I was younger and it was never a dull moment to be honest. But it was great as there was always someone to talk to about your problems.” You felt envious of his situation, always wanting a brother or sister of your own. As Gustaf continued to talk about his family, you admired him that much more as you became captivated. 

“I was an only child growing up, always alone,” you trailed off, not realizing how vulnerable you sounded in that exact moment. You looked up to see Gustaf staring at you with a guilty expression. “Oh Gustaf, it’s quite alright, I promise. Don’t feel bad!”

He gave you a weak smile, trying to show his solitude as you reached out and gripped his hand. “It just, it must have been lonely is all,” he replied. 

You shrugged, nodding your head. “It was, but it was how I learned makeup and how I practiced different hairstyles. It got me to where I am today.”

Gustaf flipped his hand in yours, gripping tightly. “You are amazing, do you know that?” You blushed at his words as you focused your gaze on your lap. Gustaf and you exchanged phone numbers and he told you to call or text him anytime you needed. 

You made your way back your trailer, Alex following close behind you. He sat back in his char as you got to work with another new hairstyle. “Did you maybe want to carpool to work together?” Alex asked with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“Carpool?” you responded, spraying his hair with hairspray as you braided his locks. 

“Yeah the company sends out cars each morning to pick us up and to take us back home.”

Your hands faltered, nearly dropping the product before you gripped it tightly. “I wasn’t aware of any carpool. I grabbed an Uber this morning.”

Alex turned to face you; your heart beating rapidly in your chest. “Effie I’m sorry I thought you knew about the carpool system.”

“It’s alright Alex. No big deal but I would love to carpool with you from here on out,” you replied with a smile. 

You continued trying the different hairstyles on Alex throughout the afternoon and into the early evening. The two of you took a car back to your apartment along with Marco who played Hvitserk and you were happy to meet him. He was another character who you were excited to meet. 

~~~

It was Saturday morning, your first weekend off of work and you slept in that morning. You got up from bed and made your way to the bathroom, taking care of your morning duties before making some coffee for yourself. Yawning, you looked across to the living room and through the windows into downtown Dublin. You loved Ireland and felt at   
home while you were here. 

Waiting for your coffee to finish brewing your phone chimed. Picking it up, you noticed it was a text from Alex. 

Alex: Hey Effie. Marco and I are going to the Guinness Brewery this afternoon. Wanna join?

You smiled widely at the text Alex sent you. Gnawing on your lower lip, you replied back to him. 

Effie: Pick me up at 2? 

Alex: What apartment?

Effie: 706

Alex: I’ll see you then ; )

You screeched, doing a happy dance in your kitchen as you saw Alex’s reply. You knew working on a set and becoming close with the crew and cast was like family, but you never realized it would happen this fast. 

Taking a quick shower, you got dressed in a faded blue t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and a pair of flats as you waited for Alex. Your mind wandered back to Shane for a split second and the way he acted in front of your co-workers. He definitely didn’t appreciate them the way you did; always thinking they would steal you away from him. Shane was a jealous person to say the least, always making sure you understood that he as the only one that would love you once you were back at home with him.   
Your doorbell rang as you became pulled from your memory. Opening the door you saw Alex standing there in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans; his long locks pulled into a bun at the back of his head. He looked amazing in your eyes as your eyes looked him up and down. 

“You look great Alex,” you proclaimed as you grabbed your purse from the counter. 

“Likewise,” he replied with a smile. You locked up your door as the two of you made your way down to the lobby of your apartment. “How was your first week?”

You chuckled at his words, shaking your head. “It was great actually. I get to work with a really wonderful actor who makes my job easier.”

Alex smiled joyfully as he opened the doors for you. He was such a gentleman; something you weren’t used to. 

“Hello!!!!” you heard Marco yell from the car at the curb. The two of you waved to Marco as you walked to car. 

“Hey Marco,” you said, buckling your seatbelt from the backseat; Alex taking the spot next to Marco up front. 

Marco put the car in gear before driving to the brewery. In all the times you had been to Dublin in the years you live in Belfast, you never made it to the brewery and you were really excited to go. The conversation was light as the three of you arrived within ten minutes. 

Alex set up a private tour for just you three, giving him a happy smile. “This is amazing,” you exclaimed as you took in all the machinery and what it takes to make beer. The tour ended in a special bar on the top floor where glass windows overlooked Dublin. Each person on the tour got a free mug of beer, and the best part was you got to pour it yourself. Guinness was without a doubt the darkest beer out there and it was an art perfecting how to pour it. 

After watching people in front of you fail, you picked up your mug and poured it perfectly; Alex and Marco nodding approvingly with smug grins on their faces. You sat down at a table that overlooked the city; Marco and Alex on either side of you as you sipped your beers. 

Somehow the topic turned to ex’s and you got uncomfortable just thinking about Shane. You became quiet as the boys when on and on about some of their ex’s; your eyes trained on the buildings below you. 

“So Effie, any crazy ex’s from your past?” Alex’s voice broke you from your hazy thoughts. Your head turned to the right, facing him; a sullen frown placing your lips. 

Alex’s brows furrowed as he took in your expression. You didn’t want to ruin the day with your story and you certainly weren’t comfortable just yet opening up to people. “I’m   
not ready to open up that wound,” you joked; the corner of your lip tugging up into a half smirk. 

In that moment you could practically see the sadness on Alex’s face as he tried to understand your words, to determine where you were coming from. 

You tore your gaze away from him and looked down at your half empty mug. Picking it up you took a long sip and you could feel Alex’s eyes on you. He leaned over and whispered into your ear, “I’m here if you ever need to talk.” 

Later that night you found yourself curled up in bed staring at the latest text Shane had sent you. 

Shane: Come on Effie don’t be like this. You know you want to come back to me. I gave you everything and you won’t find another person out there to love you like me. Nobody   
will want someone from a broken family. All you have is me Effie!

You lay in bed crying as you clutched your favorite stuffed bear tight; the tears falling from your eyes and hitting your pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend was spent in solitude, moping around your house. It was unhealthy, this you knew but at the time, it was what you needed. It seemed like after Alex and Marco brought up the subject of ex’s, you couldn’t get Shane out of your head; everywhere you looked there was something that reminded you of him. 

Naturally Shane kept texting you throughout the weekend too, and as much as you wanted to block him, you didn’t. You loved him, but he was abusive emotionally and you needed to be stronger than that. 

Monday rolled around and you were rather excited to get back to work, to get some fresh air and talk to people. It was a bit chilly out so you threw on a white tank top and a black cardigan over it. Picking out your favorite pair of skinny jeans you paired it with a pair of black flats before doing your make-up in a more neutral tone.   
As you headed out of the bathroom you heard your phone chime, alerting you to a message. 

Alex: Are you ready? ;)

You smiled at his text before replying with a quick ‘I’ll be right down’. Grabbing your purse, you locked up your apartment and headed down to meet Alex. As you got off the elevator you saw him waiting for you in the lobby; a smile coming onto his face as he saw you. 

“Good morning Effie,” he cheered brightly. 

“Good morning to you too Alex,” you replied before heading out the doors and to a waiting car. It was nice to know that the company sent carpool cars out to get to and from to work; saving you lots of money on taxi fees. 

The car ride was silent at first as you admired the beautiful scenery. Ireland was such a beautiful place with all the lush greenery; it was nothing like where you lived your entire life. You rolled the window down just a little bit, inhaling the fresh air, smiling to yourself. 

You felt a poke on your leg and you whipped your head around, seeing Alex smile at you. You smiled back, soon finding yourself getting lost in his blue eyes. You had never seen eyes as blue as his before and your mind began to swim around in his orbs. 

Alex leaned over closer to you. “I’m sorry,” he spoke quietly, a frown quickly appearing on his lips. Confusion swept over you, furrowing your brows and cocking your head to the side. 

“Alex, what could you possibly be sorry for,” you asked in wonder. Even though you had only known Alex for a short week or two, he was, without a doubt one of the sweetest guys you had ever encountered. He made you feel welcomed, like part of the Vikings family right away. 

“For Saturday. It seemed like when Marco and I started to talk about our ex’s, you got quiet. Clammed up even. I wanted to apologize if we made you feel uncomfortable in anyway” 

The genuine tone in his voice made your heart melt. He was truly and honestly sorry for bringing up a subject that made you uncomfortable to talk about. You had never seen someone be so sincere and authentic before. Most people were treated like garbage where you came from. 

You smiled brightly at him, wiping away a stray tear. “Thank you Alex, so much. That means a lot to me. It’s just a sensitive subject to talk about is all.”

“Well I’m here for you whenever you want to talk alright?”

You nodded as he put his arm around you to pull you in for a side hug. He was warm, his arms strong as you nuzzled into his side. The rest of the car ride you sat that way; Alex’s arm draped around your back as you snuggled into his warmth. 

~~~

“Gustaf! How have you been?” you ask him as you sit down for lunch. Sauce drops from his mouth and into his long beard; the two of you giggling together as he wiped away the sauce with a napkin. 

“I’m doing great Effie. I just found out my younger brother Bill has some time between projects so he is coming to stay with me for a little while,” he replied. 

“That’s wonderful news Gustaf! With how many siblings you have, I bet you miss them terribly.”

His eyes widened and he shook his head hastily; pausing before he broke out into laughter. “While they were a pain in my ass most of the time when we were younger, I do miss them. It will be good to have my brother around.”

You took a bite of your peanut butter and jelly sandwich, washing it down with some cold water. “I can’t wait to meet him!”

~~~

The rest of the week flew by quickly. You and Alex had spent countless hours together in your hair and makeup trailer throughout the long work week, but you enjoyed every   
minute of it. He seemed to understand almost immediately what kind of mood you were in; as if he was psychic, in tune with you. Alex was hilarious, always making you laugh to the point of tears and it was a breath of fresh air being around him. 

“A bunch of us are going to a club tomorrow night,” Alex said as you started to undo his braided hair. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, on a date.”

Your eyes snapped to his in the mirror; your breathing coming in short bursts as you felt your heart rapidly beating in your chest. ‘This can’t be happening’ your mind screamed over and over. It was one thing to even think Alex would be interested enough in you to ask you on a date, but now was not the right time. You needed time to heal from your last relationship; you didn’t know if you were capable of getting emotionally attached to someone yet. 

“Alex,” you whispered, your voice faltering a bit. “I-I just….I don’t think…” you tried to say but the words weren’t coming to you. Alex was so sweet, and one of the most handsome men you had ever met, but you weren’t ready. 

Alex sensed your hesitation and he quickly got up from the chair, turning to face you. “Effie it’s alright. I didn’t mean to make this situation uneasy. I’ve just had a great time getting to know you over the last two weeks.”

Shaking your head you grabbed his hands in yours. “Alex it’s not that, really. You are so amazing and sweet and funny. Any girl would be lucky to have you,” you spoke softly. “I’m just not ready for a relationship just yet is all. My last relationship wasn’t the greatest and I just don’t think I’m ready to commit emotionally to a relationship is.”

Alex blew out the breath he was holding. “And here I thought you were going to tell me you didn’t like me.” You couldn’t help but giggle at his comment. 

“It’s nothing like that, I promise. Maybe….maybe ask me again at a later time?” Alex smiled at you before turning around and heading towards the door. “Alex?” you called after him. He stilled before turning his head to face you. “I’d still love to go to the club with you guys tomorrow.”

Alex’s smile became wide, a hint of gleefulness in those bright blue eyes of his. “Perfect. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 8.”

~~~

The club was loud but the atmosphere was fun. You were drinking and dancing the night away with much of the cast; Alex, Marco, Katheryn, Alexander, Georgia and a few other crew members. It felt fantastic to finally let loose. 

“Are you having fun?” Gee yelled from across the table; the bass thrumming through your bones. 

“I’m having a blast,” you yelled back, raising your glass in the air. 

You were soon being pulled onto the dance floor by Alex. You weren’t usually one to go clubbing back at home as you preferred a more quiet evening, but the alcohol was giving you some liquid encouragement. The DJ was playing great music and you quickly found your rhythm. Alex was dancing in front of you and you couldn’t help but admire how great of a dancer he was. 

The DJ switched songs and you soon found yourself turning around; your back to Alex’s chest as you started to gyrate your hips slowly. Alex placed his hands on your hips, pulling you even closer to him as the two of you danced in sync to the beat. Reaching your hand up, you cupped it around his neck; Alex breathing rapidly in your ear. 

His hands on your body felt like he was lighting a fire deep within you. The alcohol mixed with the close proximity of Alex made your heart flutter. You realized one thing and one thing only; you wanted him. 

Turning around you peered up at him through your long lashes. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips before you leaned in slowly. Alex’s hands grasped your hips tighter and you soon felt just how badly he wanted you too; his erection poking into your stomach. You leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. As you pulled away you saw him grin.   
“I thought you weren’t ready for a relationship,” he practically growled into your ear; his breath tickling your skin sending shivers down your spine. 

You bit your lower lip, feeling rather seductive in the moment. Leaning up to his ear, you replied back, “I don’t. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” Once the words were out of your mouth you felt his cock harden yet again. “And from the feel of things Alex, I think you want this too!”

Alex’s smile turned into one very sexy grin. With his erection poking against you all you could think about was wrapping your mouth around it, sucking and licking his cock. “Then how about we get out of here?”

Alex paid for your drinks and the two of you said your good byes to the rest of the cast and crew. You two stood outside of the club, waiting for a taxi; Alex’s hand on your lower back the entire time. His hand crept up the back of your loose tank top as his thumb traced circles along your back. 

You felt his hands pull your hair away from your neck as he started teasing you with kisses. You moaned at his feather light kisses. The desire fueling throughout your body was nothing you had ever felt before and you couldn’t wait to get him back to your apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

After shutting the door to your apartment Alex was on you like a predator; ready to ravish its prey. His lips claimed yours in such a rush of passion it made you dizzy as your tongue lazily massage him back. He tasted of liquor and spearmint as his mouth drowned out your moans of pleasure. 

“You. Are. Wearing. Far. Too. Many. Clothes,” Alex breathed between kisses; your knees growing weaker with each breath he took. You were breathless, your heart skipping in your chest as your body felt aflame. 

You flipped Alex around, pushing him up against the door. “I could say the same for you too,” you replied before attaching your lips to his neck; your tongue darting out to lick his pulse point as you felt his cock twitch against your stomach. Gripping the hem of his shirt you lifted it over his head. Your mouth watered at his bare chest. He was ripped; your mouth agape as you practically drooled at the sight of him. 

Dropping to your knees you made quick due of unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to his feet. You glanced up at him through hazing eyes only to see his lust filled pupils staring back at you. His hand wrapped in your hair as he groaned from your wince. You pulled down his boxers, releasing his strained cock as it sprang free. Your breathing quickened as you realized just how large he was; much larger than anyone you’ve been with in the past. 

Licking your lips you gripped his base. Looking up through your long lashes, you watched Alex as you teased his tip; his head falling back with a thud on the door behind him. Desire was soon overwhelming you as you felt a strong need to please him. You teased his underside, feeling his vein along your tongue; his grasp in your hair tightening. “Fuck Effie. Do that again,” Alex rasped out and you happily obliged. You teased him a few more times before taking as much of him as you could; your hand helping out where your mouth couldn’t meet. His cock filled your mouth to the brim as you began to bob your head; your tongue swirling his tip for that extra bit of tease. Your hand came up to fondle his balls lightly; Alex shivering at your ministrations. You took him deep into your mouth, humming around him and Alex yanked you backwards, off his dick. “As amazing at that just felt, if your pretty little mouth would have stayed around my cock, I would have came.”

Alex kicked off his pants and boxers, leaving him fully nude in front of you as you got to your feet. His eyes were dark as he gazed upon you and you suddenly felt vulnerable even though you were fully clothed. He pushed off the door, standing closer to you; his warmth radiating off his body as you felt your wetness pool in your panties. You whimpered from his glare; Alex smirking in delight. 

Before you knew what was happening, Alex lifted you over his shoulder as you squealed in surprise. “Alex what are you doing!” you gasped in surprise but you knew full and well what he was doing. He marched with you over his shoulder, into your bedroom where he placed you on the bed. Alex grabbed your shirt, lifting it over your head. You lay back on the bed; Alex’s eyes narrowing as a smirk plays flirtingly on his lips. His hands grip your hips, sliding you down the bed so your feet dangle over the edge. You feel your face begin to burn as he quickly unzips your pants; sliding them and your panties down your legs. Now you were fully naked in front of him and you began to feel nervous. You cover yourself up with your hands and he frowns at you. 

He gently grabs your hands, pulling them away from your body. “Don’t cover yourself up Effie, you are beautiful.” His words echo in your mind and you begin to calm your rapid breathing. You nod to him, letting him know you understand. 

Alex smirks at you, bending down to place his lips on yours in a chaste kiss before moving down your chin and to your neck. You hum in approval at the feeling as be begins to trail fiery kisses across your chest and down the valley of your breasts. One of his hands cup your breast as his mouth teases your right nipple. Your breath hitches in your throat at the feeling as his mouth wraps entirely around your nipple; suckling as you shiver in delight. As his lips trailed south of your body your clit began to throb; waiting for his touch. 

Alex removed himself from you as you felt a rush of cold spread across your bare body. You whimpered from his loss of heat but you almost combusted as you watched him get on his knees in front of you. He threw your legs over his shoulders, getting himself situated. He spread your lips and you felt his breath right on your core; your head landing on the bed. You felt his fingers spread your wetness around as you fisted your fingers in the sheets. 

His tongue lapped at your juices before twirling around your nub; your legs trembling over his shoulders. “More Alex,” you begged breathlessly. You heard him chuckle before his mouth enclosed around your mound. Your back arched off the bed as he began to hum, his tongue twirling around your clit. The intense pleasure had you feeling light-headed as your body began to shake. Alex removed his mouth from you just as he inserted a finger into your core. Your muscles tightened at the intrusion before relaxing fully into his touch. His long finger was hitting your sweet spot in just the right way, making you want him even more. He teased you core along with your clit, flicking his tongue against it. You were withering in pleasure but it soon faded as Alex retracted his finger and his mouth from you. Glancing up at him you narrowed your eyes causing him to chuckle.   
“Do you have any condoms?” he asked lightly. Your body relaxed into the bed once you realized he wanted to be safe. Most guys wouldn’t care about that, they would just want to fuck a woman instead of figuring out the details. You nodded your head towards your nightstand; Alex opening the drawer and taking out the foil packet. 

You got yourself comfortable on the bed; your head lying on the pillows as Alex crawled his gloriously toned body over yours. His hypnotizing eyes found yours; your breath hitching in your throat as he bent his head down, kissing you with ferocity. Your legs opened for him as his tongue invaded your mouth. 

Alex pulled away, a smirk on his face. You reached down, gripping his cock in your hand, teasing your folds as you lined him up. Chewing on your lip, you gave him a quick nod, letting him know you were ready and he slowly pushed inside of you. The way his hard cock slid inside of you was pure unadulterated pleasure; his length filling you up. “Alex,” you moaned out as he became fully sheathed inside of you. His head bent down, connecting with yours as his breath fanned your face. 

Alex began to move his hips ever so slowly, teasing you with all he had, and he had a lot to tease you with. His pace was torturously slow; your breathing accelerating as you just needed to find your release. Planting your feet on the bed you began to thrust upwards, meeting his hips which finally gave him the hint to move faster. He growled into your neck; his biceps bulging from the weight of holding himself up. “You’re so tight Effie,” Alex cooed into your neck. “I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.” You both chuckled innocently at his last remark. 

“Its…its not just you. I’m so close,” you whispered between panted breaths as you felt your high begin to climb. Alex grinned, taking his right hand and placing it between your bodies. His fingers connected with your throbbing clit and you moaned in pleasure; your inner walls starting to clench. You felt your arousal dripping out of you; the wet noise of your juices were the only sound except for the deep breathing of you and Alex. You were so close to your release as Alex’s cock began to hit you in just the right way. Your breathing became ragged as you climbed higher towards your peak. With one more rub of his fingers you came crashing towards your orgasm. “YESYESYES ALEX!” you cried in ecstasy as your release rippled throughout your body. Alex stilled his hips as you felt his cock pulsating inside of you; your walls milking him. 

Alex collapsed onto you; your arms wrapping around him. Your hands gently scratched up and down his back in a soothing way. It was surreal how great the sex was with Alex. You had never felt so turned on, so wanted before. He pulled out of you and you winced at feeling so empty. After taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash bin, he crawled back into bed as the two of you soon fell asleep next to one another.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Monday afternoon rolled around, you were exhausted. Saturday night with Alex was amazing but when you woke up Sunday morning, he was gone from your bed; a text message on your phone from him stating he had to head to the gym and didn’t want to wake you up. You weren’t concerned about it however because the two of you weren’t in a relationship. You spent most of the day Sunday being lazy around your apartment, hence, why you were so groggy come Monday. 

“I want to apologize again for leaving you early Sunday morning,” Alex pleaded as you worked vigorously on his hair for his next scene. Your eyes met his in the mirror, giving him a smirk. 

“It’s fine Alex. I’ve been telling you it’s fine ever since the first time you apologized. You and I aren’t dating or anything so you don’t have to apologize for sneaking out of my apartment to hit the gym.” Each time he had apologized to you that day, you had to remind him there was no reason to do so. 

After his hair was styled to perfection and his makeup readied, he headed onto the set as you sat down on your sofa. Your head relaxed back onto the cushion as you let out a deep breath. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind for you but you reveled in every moment. As you lay there relaxing your stomach soon began to rumble. With a groan,   
you got up from your comfortable sofa and headed out the door. 

As you walked to the catering tent you saw Gustaf; his tall lanky form easily stood out from the rest of the crowd. Walking closer, you noticed he was talking to a younger man much the same height as him. He was tall, somewhat lanky and had such puppy dog eyes. “Hey Gustaf,” you chimed cheerily, standing next to him. 

Gustaf turned as he heard his name; a smile quickly appearing on his face. “Effie! It’s damn good to see you,” he beamed as he bent down, wrapping his arms around you in a fierce hug. His long and lean arms picked you up off the ground, wiggling you back and forth making you chuckle. The person next to Gustaf cleared their throat and he set you down, keeping an arm wrapped around your shoulder. “Effie this is my younger brother Bill. Bill, this is my dear sweet Effie.” 

Bill reached his hand out and you cordially shook his hand; your neck straining from the height of him. It made sense that they were brothers; they were both clear over 6 feet tall. “It’s nice to meet you Effie,” Bill stated; his voice strong and very sexy.

“Likewise Bill,” you replied with a smirk. 

The three of you grabbed some plates of food, sitting together and talking over lunch. You had not seen Gustaf really at all the previous week and it was really nice to catch up with him. After only twenty minutes or so, he got a text and he groaned. “Well it’s back to the grind for me. Bill did you want to come to the set or head back to my trailer and wait for me?” 

Bill looked at his brother and then to you, his eyebrows raising. “What are you going to do Effie?” Bill asked with a smirk. 

You chuckled lightly, getting caught off guard from the question. “I’m heading back to my trailer to clean up and wait for when they need me next I guess,” you replied with a shrug of your shoulders. 

“Would you mind some company?” Bills large puppy dog eyes were staring at you; his thick lips looked as if he was pouting, waiting for your reply. 

You smiled warmly at him before replying, “I would love some company actually.”

The two of you walked in silence to your trailer, yet it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence like it usually is around people you didn’t know. This was different, it was easy, comfortable even. Stopping in front of your trailer you dramatically waved your hand towards the door. “This is me,” you said with a smirk. 

Bill chuckled at your remark before opening the door to your trailer for you. “Ladies first!” Not only was he a dreamboat, but now he was showing those gentlemanly qualities.   
Making your way inside the trailer, Bill followed after you. You went to your station and began to clean up your work area; Bill sitting down on your couch and getting comfortable. 

“So what’s it like having lots of siblings?” you asked curiously. 

Peaking in their mirror you saw Bill watching you; his head tilted to the side as his eyebrows were raised. “To be honest it was difficult,” he began to say. “Growing up with a lot of siblings’ sounds like fun, but there was a lot of fighting. BUT, there was always someone to talk to so there is that at least. It was never lonely.” 

You listened to his words but soon began to drift off once he began talking about how it was never lonely; your own lonely childhood filling your memories. Your parents were never around and the times that they were, they would fight. It was only you, you and your dolls that you would put makeup on, play with their hair to escape the reality of your shattered family. You hadn’t even noticed the tear falling from your eye until Bill’s voice rang through your ear, calling your name. 

“Effie? Effie are you ok?” Jerking your eyes upwards you saw Bill standing behind you, his hands placed gently on your shoulders as you wiped away the tear. “Effie I’m sorry if I made you upset about something.” 

Turning around you face Bill, worry etched on your face. “No! Not at all Bill!” you started to say before you caught yourself in your own lie. “Well, not exactly. It’s just, I didn’t have any siblings growing up so for me it was really lonely.” Letting out a sigh you cast your gaze downwards, not wanting to look into his saddened eyes.   
“Hey it’s alright,” he said, turning you around and gathering you into his arms. Usually you weren’t one to be so open and honest with someone from the beginning but it just felt right with Bill. You wrapped your arms around his torso, hugging him to you as he held you close. 

~~~

After your mini embarrassing meltdown in front of Bill, the two of you went to the couch and began to get to know one another. You didn’t go into too much detail about your past; the trust issues you had all because of Shane made you not open up too easily to new people. But the conversation was at least casual and Bill made you laugh on more than one occasion. He was funny, charming as you listened to his stories about growing up with Gustaf and his other brothers and sisters. 

Bill was in the middle of a rather particular funny story; you were bent over laughing as your door opened, Alex standing there. As he saw you laughing along with Bill his jaw became slack and you could see a hint of anger flash across his eyes. “Alex! Hey! Are you done with filming for the day?” you asked getting up from the couch. He walked into the trailer and went to sit at the chair. 

“Yep. All done,” he remarked with no emotion as he began scrolling through his phone. 

You went to stand behind him, starting to undo his complicated hairdo. “Have you met Bill?” you asked eagerly; the tension was palpable in the small trailer. “Bill is Gustaf’s younger brother. He’s between filming right now so he decided to come and stay here with Gustaf for a little while.” Glancing in the mirror you saw Alex’s eyes seek out Bill’s before going back to his phone. 

“Ahh Effie, I think I’m going to head out and find Gustaf,” Bill declared as he got up from his spot on the couch. 

You smiled at him; nodding. “Sure Bill. I’ll see you around.” 

After Bill left and you were done with Alex’s hair, the two of you got into the car and headed back to your apartment building. The car ride was quiet as Alex stared out the window the entire time; his face rather distant looking. 

“Is everything ok Alex?” you tried to ask but you were met with silence. Your eyes glanced down at your hands, fidgeting in your lap as your mind began to wander. Was he upset about Bill? You made sure to let Alex know you were not looking for a relationship right now, you just weren’t ready. With a frustrated sigh, you tried to talk to him again. “Is this about Bill?”

His head snapped towards you, his eyes narrowing. “Really Effie?” he growled before turning his gaze back out the window. At this point you didn’t know what to do. Sure, you had sex with Alex but it was casual and he knew that. 

When the car stopped outside of your apartment building, Alex began marching towards the entrance. “Alex! Alex please wait, talk to me!” you practically begged but he never stopped his movements. By the time you made it into the lobby he was already in the elevator; the doors closing. Not wanting to wait for the elevator to come back down, you headed towards the stairs and began to walk up to your floor, feeling like you just lost your closest friend in Dublin.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on the couch of your apartment, you gazed out the window longingly. Alex had been distant the entire drive back from the set and while you tried talking to him, he pretty much blew you off. You had told him numerous times in the past two weeks you weren’t looking for, nor ready for a relationship yet; and while you two had sex, it was a great time. You didn’t mind the whole friends with benefits at this point in your life, you wanted to experience life, have fun and be free. But now you were wondering if it wasn’t a great idea. Maybe Alex was starting to develop feelings for you and that was why he was acting out when he saw you laughing with Bill. 

Gathering up your strength you made your way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before snuggling up in bed. Tomorrow you were going to meet some of the cast and crew at a local restaurant for dinner and you were going to need the energy to face Alex. 

As you began to drift off to sleep, your phone chimed. With a groan you reached over to grab it, noticing yet another text from your ex-boyfriend Shane.   
Shane: Please Effie, why won’t you talk to me? I really miss you. 

Why was this happening to you? Why couldn’t he just give up already! He ruined you with the way he treated you. Because of him, you couldn’t open up to people anymore, couldn’t trust people until you felt comfortable around them. You used to be so trusting, so open and Shane ruined that all for you.   
Shane: You are going to regret not responding to me. I’m trying to talk to you to let you know that I plan on moving to Dublin, and I know you are there right now. I want to try and work things out with you.

As you read over his last message you felt your heart skip in your chest; not out of joy, but out of worry. From the text he sent you, it sounded like a threat, and that was not something you were looking forward to. Placing your ringtone on silent, you laid your head on the pillow, fighting back tears as you tried your best to fall asleep. 

~~~

The following day you had been lazy; sleeping in as late as possible, then lounging around your apartment until it was time to get ready for dinner. After taking a quick showering and throwing your hair in a messy bun, you did your makeup before deciding on an outfit. Since the weather was being fairly nice, you decided on a black pleaded miniskirt and a white cotton t-shirt. You threw on a pair of black ankle boots and some jewelry before grabbing your bag and heading out the door. 

With Alex acting the way he did yesterday you didn’t bother texting him to see if he wanted to walk with you to the restaurant. As you made your way outside, you gave a small smile as you saw it wasn’t raining. You began walking to the restaurant which was only a few blocks from your apartment. 

Reaching the restaurant you walked up to the hostess. “Umm, hi there. I’m here for the party under the name Hirst,” you said with a graceful smile.   
“Sure!” she replied as she glanced down at her paper. “And what is your name?”

“My name is Effie.”

“Effie, ah, there you are. Right this way.” She walked you towards the back of the restaurant and into a secluded room. 

As you walked through the curtains you could see much of the cast and crew already there. Glancing around the room, you froze when your eyes landed on Alex. He must have sensed someone staring at him because he turned to face you, his eyes lighting up as a smile appeared on his lips.

You felt heady, intoxicated with arousal from how sexy he looked. He wore his hair down, long as it brushed across his shoulders. Jeans hugged his legs as a back cotton t-shirt gripped to his biceps. You licked your lips as your mouth suddenly felt coarse and dry. 

Glancing away from Alex you looked towards the table, noticing glasses of water and you eagerly took a seat. Grabbing a glass of water you took a sip; the coolness giving relief to your dry aching throat. “Effie, I’m glad you came,” Alex said with a smile as he sat down beside you. 

“Yeah,” you replied semi-breathlessly; your eyes landing on his sharp features. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

His eyes peeked down to your plump lips before meeting your eyes again. “I wanted to apologize Effie,” Alex confessed. 

Letting out a sigh you placed your hand on his. You had a feeling you knew what he wanted to apologize for; his behavior yesterday but you always felt weird about people apologizing; never knowing what to say in those situations. Your parents never apologized to you for their outlandish, ridiculous behavior so you just rolled with it, in every situation you could imagine. “You don’t have to apologize Alex, really.”

His bright smile lit up the room, yet his blue eyes shown with sadness. “I do Effie. I acted like a complete asshole to you yesterday.”

You stare at him, unblinking as you tried to think of something to say; anything to make him not look so chagrined, but nothing came to mind. Instead, you softly whispered, “Why?” It was the one word floating in your mind for the last 24 hours. Unsure of why Alex had acted the way he did towards you. 

He searched your eyes, his face despondent as he tried to figure out how to respond. With a shrug, he glanced back up to you. “I was caught off guard when I saw you and Bill laughing and having a good time.”

Your eyes grew wide, “Alex, you know it…”

“No I know Effie,” he said, interrupting you to get his words out. “I know you don’t want a relationship, aren’t ready for one now. And after some thought, I don’t know if I am even ready for one right now. But, just seeing you and him together and the way you were laughing, it just….,” he shook his head as he placed his gaze on his hands in his lap. “I’ve never seen you laugh that freely with me before.”

You became suddenly surprised by his confession; not knowing exactly what he was getting at. He just said he wasn’t ready for any kind of relationship either, but from the sounds of it, it seemed like he was jealous. As you opened your mouth to speak to Alex, Hirst quieted everyone in the room. 

“Can I have your attention please!?” the cast and crew applauded Hirst as he rose his glass in the air. “I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone, each and every one of you plus many more who couldn’t make it tonight. You have helped make this show possible, and I wanted to treat you to a special dinner tonight. Enjoy!”

The wait staff began to bring out the food and you felt Alex nudge his seat closer to you; his right knee pressing up against your left. The touch sent a trail of desire rippling through your body; clenching your thighs shut to stop the aching between your legs. Reaching for your glass of champagne, you nearly choked on it as Alex’s hand rested on your thigh right at the hem of your skirt. Your face became heated as your blood began pumping in your ears; both excitement and nerves crashing through you. 

The two of you were seated at the end of the long rectangular table; nobody on either sides of you as he began to slide his hand further up your thigh; disappearing under your mini skirt. Whipping your head to face him, your eyes grew wide. “Alex, what are you doing?” you whispered for only him to hear. 

A seductive smirk graced his lips as his free hand came up to his mouth; his pointer finger to his lips in a ‘sshhh’ motion. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest, your eyes scanning the room only to see everyone enjoying their food along with laughter and conversations. Your thighs remained clenched but Alex soon pried them apart as his fingers trailed closer to your heat. 

It was exciting, having Alex’s hands on you while you were in an open place where prying eyes could watch you; nothing like this had ever happened in any relationship of yours in the past, especially not Shane. You gulped down the rest of your champagne just as Alex’s fingers reached your core. Biting your lip, you concentrated on your breathing so   
nothing would look amiss. 

Alex moved your panties to the side and you heard a soft growl come from him as his fingers spread your wetness around. He leaned over towards you, his fingers never stilling as he whispered into your ear, “You are so wet Effie.” His warm breath fanning your face did nothing to cool down your scorching body. 

He slipped a lengthy finger inside of you which had you nearly coming on the spot from anticipation. Grabbing the napkin from the table you placed it to your mouth, holding back your moans as Alex began fucking you with his finger. To grant him easier access you spread your legs wider for him as you heard a chuckle spring from his mouth. Your face was on fire, heated in desire and anxiety of getting caught. You felt the spring in your belly begin to tighten as your eyes danced across the room; thankfully nobody was paying any mind to you or Alex at this moment. As he continued pumping inside of you, his thumb pressed down on your clit and you gripped his leg, tensing as your orgasm rippled through your heated body. You tried your hardest to keep quiet but a slight whimper escaped your throat and a few people turned to look at you. 

“Are you alright Effie? You look a little flushed,” Marco asked with worry, his brows furrowed together as it appeared he was moving to stand. 

You waved him off quickly, fake coughing to make it falsify your quiet whimper. “No…no Marco I’m fine, thank you. Just parched is all.”

“Have some water,” Alex declared with a smirk on his face, handing you his glass; giving you a wink in the process. 

You happily chugged it down as his finger released from inside of you; his hand caressing your thigh as you felt his eyes gazing at you. Taking a few calming breaths you turned to your left, feeling complete sated from your public orgasm. “You are so mean,” you uttered quietly, a small smile dancing on your lips. 

Alex shook his head, his hair falling around his chiseled face before meeting your eyes again. “You loved it and you know it!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Five more minutes please,” you groaned as you rolled over in bed; an annoying buzzing noise filling your sex filled dream of Alex. “Go away!” The buzzing noise never ended as you opened your eyes in annoyance. Noticing it came from you cell phone, you truthfully wanted to pick it up and throw it against the wall, but you decided against that rather terrible idea. Instead, you picked it up and scowled as you noticed a few texts from Shane. 

Shane: Hey baby girl. Today is the day! I’m moving to Dublin and I can’t wait to see you!

Shane: Effie baby I know you want to see me. We spent years together and I know you miss me. 

Shane: I swear Effie, if you don’t respond to my texts, you won’t be happy when you see me!

A sudden onslaught of memories flashed through your mind; memories you suppressed; memories you’d never wanted to relive again. Immediately you rushed to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before you heaved all the contents in your stomach. 

Your throat burned as you wiped your mouth, resting your head against the cool tile floor. It all came flooding back to you, what Shane did; the real reason you left him. He wasn’t just emotionally abusive towards you; he placed his hands on you. Never fully hitting you, yet he left bruises on your arms and wrists from gripping you too hard. 

After far too long on the bathroom floor you picked yourself up and headed into the kitchen to grab some water. Taking a glance outside you noticed the sun was peaked high in the sky. It was determined; you would head out to Phoenix Park and enjoy your sunny day off. After slipping on some skinny jeans and a tank-top, you shrugged on a cardigan and some flats before grabbing your purse and locking up. 

You took a bus to the outer city limits of Dublin and made your way into the lush greenery of Phoenix Park. Having been here a few times before an instant smile appeared on your lips. It was so beautiful to witness such greenery; birds chirping happily as you walked around. Children were playing, happy there was a sunny day along with adults throwing Frisbees and footballs around. 

Continuing to walk around the expanse park, you found a beautiful large tree unoccupied and decided to take a seat. Opening your purse you grabbed your water bottle and a granola bar and ate your small snack. The day was perfect and while you hoped to find peace in the open fresh air, your heart panged from your memories of Shane. 

“Effie? Is that you?” a male’s voice asked and you quickly opened your eyes, only for the sun to be blinding your vision. Placing your hands over your eyes like a visor, you looked up to see Bill standing tall in front of you. 

“Bill?” you questioned with furrowed brows. “What are you doing here?”

He sat down beside you, his knees coming up to his chest as his arms wrapped around his legs. Bill glanced around the vast green park before turning his head to look at you. Shrugging he replied, “It was just too beautiful of a day to stay inside. This kind of weather, especially in Ireland is not something you wanted to take for granted. What about you,” he asked with a playful nudge to your shoulder. 

Your lips curled up in a smirk as your eyes met his gaze. “Same,” you replied, your smirk soon faltering as your gaze dipped, your mind remembering why you truly were out here; to get some fresh air and to get your mind off of Shane. 

“Hey,” Bill nudged your shoulder, seeing your obvious discomfort. “Is everything alright?” There was just something about Bill, from the minute you met him, that made you feel so comfortable around him; so open. 

Your gaze wandered out into the wide expanse of the park as you felt tears begin to brim at your eyes. With a shaky breath you shook your head, your hands coming up to wipe away your fallen tears. “No Bill, I’m actually not alright.”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you felt relaxed by his touch. The feeling took you by surprise but right now, it was something you needed. “Hey, don’t cry Effie. Tell me what’s going on.”

In that moment, it was as if you had word vomit as everything came tumbling out of your mouth. “I have this ex-boyfriend who was not so great to me. Because of him I have all these trust issues with people. He’s been texting me non-stop and my dumbass for some reason can’t seem to block his number. Now he’s moving here to Dublin and he’s been threatening me if I don’t respond and I just don’t know what to do!”

“Fuck Effie,” Bill replied with a sigh; his hand rubbing your back in comfort. “What kind of shit did he do if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He was emotionally abusive,” you replied with a shaky breath. “He would tell me how worthless I was, and that nobody else would ever want someone like me. God I really feel stupid for staying with him for so long.”

Bill wrapped his other arm in front of you as you wrapped your arms around him. The two of you were now sitting under a beautiful tree, wrapped in each other’s arms and you felt at peace even though you were crying. “Has he ever laid a hand on you?” You stiffened hearing his words; the memory flooding back to your mind. “Effie, please tell me he has never laid a hand on you,” Bill urged. 

“Well,” you began with a sniffle, “he never technically hit me.”

You heard him sigh as he held you closer to him. “What do you mean by not technically?”

“He got angry with me. Grabbed my wrist and arm really tight. I had bruises for a while.”

Bill pulled away from you; his green eyes boring into yours as he cupped your cheeks with his hands. “Effie,” he began to say but you quickly cut him off.   
“I know Bill. I’m so stupid for staying with someone like him for a long time. I was naïve, thinking he would change but he didn’t.”

“Effie!” Bill’s voice commanded your attention. “Don’t ever think that about yourself. You are not stupid alright? I haven’t known you for that long but you are nowhere near stupid. I don’t ever want to hear you talking about yourself like that alright? And as for your ex, if I ever see him, he will get what is coming to him. Nobody, especially you, deserves to be treated that way.”

You couldn’t stop the tears streaming from your eyes at Bill’s words. Nobody had ever been so nice, so endearing towards you before. Yet here Bill was, the one person you were able to upon up to as he comforted you in his arms. 

“How about we go and get some lunch?” Bill’s voice broke you from your breakdown. You pulled away, gazing into his green eyes as his thumbs wiped away your tears. His pouty lips turned upwards into a smirk so attractive you couldn’t help but return the smile. 

“Yeah, lunch sounds great Bill.”

He got up onto his feet, holding his hand out for you to take. Slipping your right hand in his, he pulled you up and you stumbled your footing; Bill catching you in his arms. Your heart fluttered before you cleared your throat. “Thanks. I’m kinda clumsy.”

Bill had driven a car so the two of you didn’t need to take a bus. You decided on a simple small café to enjoy lunch together; and did you ever enjoy lunch. You had not known him long at all, but he made you feel comfortable and there was something about him that made you want to open up. And it felt wondrous to finally talk to someone about your issues with Shane and your family. He was very understanding, not once making you feel bad about yourself or your situation. 

When you finished your meals, he insisted on paying before driving you back to your apartment. “Thank you again for lunch and for letting me vent all afternoon,” you said with a chuckle as he walked you to the front door of your apartment building. 

Bill smiled down at you; your neck craning to see his sharp angled face. He was tall, nearly as tall as Gustaf. His gaze darted from your eyes to your lips, and before you knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed you. His lips were soft, warm as they molded to yours as if it was something the two of you had done each day. You placed your palms on his chest to steady yourself and you let out a soft moan as you felt his broad muscles. 

Bill placed his hands on your cheeks, tilting your head to deepen the kiss; his tongue swiping over your lower lip, begging for entrance. The kiss fueled your confidence and you opened your mouth. His tongue dipped into your mouth as your tongues swirled around each other. The kiss was unlike anything you had experienced before. In one word; seductive, and it made your knees weak. 

You had lost track of time, lost in the seductive embrace of Bill. It was he who pulled away first, a soft whimper escaping your lips. He smiled at your noise before placing a soft kiss to your forehead. “Thanks for today Effie. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sounds great,” you responded with a smile. You headed into your apartment building and got onto the elevator; a smile never leaving your face. Yet at the same time, your heart was confused. You didn’t want a relationship right now; at least that’s what you thought. But here were to extraordinary men, both pining for you affection.


	10. Chapter 10

That Sunday night as you lay in bed, you were more confused as ever. Your mind began to race as your thoughts swam to both Alex and Bill. Coming to Dublin and starting your dream job, you knew you wanted to stay single, enjoy that free time after breaking up with Shane. You didn’t want to deal with another relationship right off the bat. But you felt torn between what your heart and your mind were telling you. 

Right before bed you had received an email from the direction of the series. An emergency meeting had sprung up and filming was going to be cancelled for the rest of the week. You didn’t mind in the least bit as you made your way to bed. Needless to say, as much as you wanted sleep, it never came. You tossed and turned all night long and when Monday morning rolled around, you were grateful that filming had been cancelled. 

You made your way to the market, grabbing a few fresh groceries before heading back home and getting started on cleaning your apartment. The weekend had been busy and you neglected your duties. After cleaning your entire apartment from head to toe, you made yourself a sandwich and parked your ass on the couch, fully intent on relaxing the rest of the day. 

After finding out what Bill had starred in, you saw that Hemlock Grove was on Netflix and you decided to give it a try. Two episodes in your doorbell rang. With a groan you got up from your couch and headed towards the door. Upon looking through the peep hole you furrowed your brows. Opening the door you gave Bill a smile. “Bill, what are you   
doing here?”

“Gustaf said that filming had been cancelled for the week so I decided to come see you,” he replied with his own smile. His smile made your heart skip; bringing meaning to your life again. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black white t-shirt and a black cardigan over that; damn did he look good. 

“How….how did you get into my building?” you asked as it suddenly dawned on you that he never rang your bell to be buzzed in. 

His head hung low as a deep chuckle emerged from his mouth. “Once I reached your building, I saw someone coming out of the door. Not to sound creepy or anything but I kind of snuck in and saw your name on what apartment you were in. I was hoping to surprise you.”

Surprise you he did! And you didn’t think it was creepy at all; it was a heartfelt gesture that you had never received before. “That’s actually really sweet of you Bill. Please, come in.” Opening the door further, Bill walked into your neatly cleaned apartment; his eyes glancing around the place. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve got water, beer, soda or tea?”

You rummaged through your refrigerator for a beer before you felt hands upon your back; a gasp escaping your lips. “I’ll have what you’re having.” His hands felt like fire on your body and you wanted him to throw you onto the counter and have his way with you. 

The two of you moved to the living room, getting comfortable on the couch. Your eyes went wide as you suddenly realized what you had been watching before Bill came over. “Hemlock Grove huh?” he spoke before you could turn the television off. 

Your eyes closed as you let out a sigh, embarrassed. “Yep,” was all you could muster up. 

Bill let out a small laugh, nodding his head. “And how do you like it so far?” 

Your face became flushed with embarrassment. “I’m only a few episodes in but it’s good. I like it.” 

“Mind if I join you? That way if you have any questions I’m right here to answer them for you,” Bill questioned with a wink. There was something seductive about his tone of voice he was using and it sent a thrill throughout your body. Taking your lip between your teeth, you gave a curt nod before pressing play. 

The rest of the afternoon and well into the early even you and Bill laughed and joked together while watching Hemlock Grove. With each episode, Bill scooted closer to you until his arm was around the backside of the couch and you were nearly cuddling into his side. It took all your strength not to jump him because he smelt intoxicatingly good. 

“Effie?” Bill spoke your name with a soft hum and you leaned your head up to see him. He smiled down at your before leaning forwards, placing his lips to yours. Just like your first kiss, it was seductive and you immediately craved more. You took his plump lower lip with your teeth, giving it a soft nibble and you were rewarded with a groan so sexy that you nearly came. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since our kiss yesterday.”

He took the words right out of your mouth because you felt the same way. “Me too Bill,” you rasped between kisses. You pulled your lips from his as you began to descend down his throat; your tongue trailing along his pulse point as his hands gripped your leg. “I have a confession to make though.” Bill physically stilled at your words, not knowing what you were about to say as you leaned back to face him. “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Not after Shane, at least not yet. I don’t know what your intensions are but I just wanted to let you know that.”

Bill smiled, his pearly white teeth showing. “If you’re not looking for a relationship, I’m ok with that Effie. Right now I just want to feel you,” he whispered the last part as his hands trailed up your legs, “taste you,” his lips connected with yours in a fiery kiss, “and fuck you.” That last part made you moan deeply. 

“Then what are you waiting for,” you teased with a playful smirk. His eyes became dark, lust filled at your words before his own cunning smirk appeared on his lips. In an instant he pushed the coffee table farther away as he sunk down onto his knees. By now your heart was pounding in your chest, anticipating his next move. 

His hands gripped your shirt, tearing it over your head before discarding it somewhere behind the couch. You did the same, wanting to see this glorious man shirtless. There he was, kneeling before you on the ground, both of you shirtless and chests heaving; desire flooding your bodies. He was perfection. His torso to his chest; he was long and lean as your practically salivated at the sight of him. You were a bit self-conscious of your own body, having gained a few pounds since you had moved to Dublin; all that free time spent in your trailer during the long hours on set didn’t give you much time to get any exercise in. Your breasts were full as your hips filled out. You didn’t consider yourself over weight; you had curves, very womanly curves and you just felt a bit frumpy in front of Bill. 

Yet as Bill looked at you, there was no judgements in his eyes as they trailed down your body; breasts full on display as you decided to forgo wearing one while relaxing at home.   
Your clit throbbed as your own eyes trailed down his torso to see his hardened cock straining through his pants. “Bill,” you pleaded his name; his eyes snapping to yours.   
With quick hands he pulled down your leggings and panties in one motion. He sat back on his knees, admiring your naked form on all display for him. Bill gave you one more flirtatious grin before gripping the back of your knees and placing them over his shoulders; pulling you closer to the edge of the couch as you let out a squeal. 

You wanted him, needed him to get you to your release as your nub begged for any kind of contact. Your body was on fire awaiting for Bill to make his move. He leaned forward as his breath fanned your pussy; a soft moan evading your mouth as your hand found his hair. 

You watched as his tongue darted out, licking a strip from your core to your clit; your body trembling at the feeling. “More,” you begged as your hand tightened in his hair. A rumble came from his chest as he teased your slit with a few more languid strips before finally encompassing your clit with his mouth. Your back arched off the couch as he mercilessly suckled your nub; his humming vibrations shooting shockwaves throughout your sensitized body. Your nails dug into his hair as his tongue continued its assault.   
He pulled away from you making you whimper; a teasing smile appearing on his lips. Bill raised his right hand, bringing it to your mouth as you eagerly opened it; swirling your tongue around his digit. This kind of foreplay was nothing like you had ever experienced before and you desperately wanted more. His lust filled eyes were dark, dangerous almost yet you felt safe in his presence. 

Bill took his hand out of your mouth, using it to spread your juices around before plunging it deep into your core. “FUCK YES!” you howled as you watched him expertly curl his finger upwards, stroking your sweet spot. 

“You are so fucking wet Effie,” Bill cooed. “You are so beautiful like this Effie. So fucking beautiful all flushed and naked at the mercy of my hands.” His words made you feel dizzy, drunk with passion as your breathing became ragged. “Are you going to come for me like the good girl you are?”

“Yes,” you breathed out desperately. “Yes Bill I’m going to come for you.” 

He slowed his motions and you were able to catch your breath. “Where are your condoms?”

“Nightstand. Right side of bed.” Your eyes opened to see that alluring smirk appear again before his head bent down. He picked up his pace with his fingers as his tongue pressed to your clit. You were on the edge and it only took a few more swipes of his finger over your sweet spot before your release. Your thighs tightened around his head as your walls pulsated; trapping his finger inside of you as his name tumbled from your mouth. Your body collapsed back onto the couch and your legs went slack. 

Upon opening your eyes you saw Bill standing in front of you, naked as he rolled the condom over his, rather large cock. Now you knew why he asked where you kept the condoms. He didn’t want to prolong this any longer. 

He sat down next to you on the couch; gripping your thigh and pulling it over his lap so you were straddling him. A new found sense of urgency coursing through your body as his cock rubbed against your pussy. His hands found your neck as he pulled you into a searing kiss. Your left hand was placed against the back of the couch to steady you as your right hand grabbed his cock. You began to tease your wet folds with his cock; Bill groaning at the feeling. “There’s no time for teasing right now,” he nearly demanded; his tone making your now sensitive clit throb again. 

Your eyes locked with his as you positioned him at your entrance. Slowly, you began to sink down onto him; both of you groaning in satisfaction. “So tight. So warm,” Bill said breathlessly as you rested your head in the crook of his neck, letting yourself adjust to his size. 

Bill placed his hands on your thighs, rubbing them up and down until you were ready. You began to rock your hips, getting the feel of him inside of you before raising up on your knees and sinking back down. His hands moved up your bare body, leaving goosebumps in their wake before settling on your hips. His grip was tight but not painful. He began to help you ride him as you still felt a bit weak from the orgasm he just gave you. 

Putting both your hands on the back of the couch, you got to your feet, sitting over him in a squatting position. You grabbed his right hand, placing his thumb to your clit before locking eyes with him. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast,” you declared, feeling like a vixen. 

Bill’s eyes narrowed as he inhaled deeply; his cock twitching inside of you at your words. Deciding to tease him a bit, you clenched your inner walls around him a few times; Bill’s head falling back onto the couch as he clenched his eyes shut. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.” 

His head snapped forwards, meeting your gaze, a sinful smile graced his lips. His hips began to thrust upwards into you, vigorously fucking you. Your bodies both covered in sweat as his thumb pressed to your nub. “FUCK!” you howled in pleasure as you felt your orgasm approaching. Your legs began to tremble as Bill showed no signs of slowing down. Taking your right hand off the couch, you gripped his hair, tugging it forwards as your lips crashed with his. The kiss was all teeth and tongue from his spirited thrusting.   
Bill pulled away as your left hand trailed from the couch and to his chest. “Let go for me Effie,” he all but demanded and with one more push at your clit you hurdled over the edge of your orgasm. You cried out in ecstasy as your legs shook. Bill was on the edge as his thrusts became erratic and he soon stilled his movements. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he breathed out raggedly as his cock pulsated inside of you. The two of you collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs on the couch together; both fully sated from your releases. 

After what felt like eternity, Bill rolled you gently off of him, placing a kiss to your lips. His tall form got up from the couch to discard of the condom before heading back into the living room; his body still clothes free. You gave him a soft smile, still feeling drunk off your two orgasms. “Wanna stay the night?” you asked with a chuckle. 

Bill matched your smile before nodding. “Yeah I’d like that.”


	11. Chapter 11

A smile on your face. That was how you went to work each and every day. Why wouldn’t there be a reason for your smile? Between Alex and Bill, you had never felt more alive in your life. The whole friends with benefits thing was really not a bad ordeal; at least in your eyes. The boys didn’t know about each other, and that was how you were going to keep it. You weren’t dating either one, so in your eyes, you didn’t think it was anyone’s business but your own to know about it, especially since you were practicing safe sex. 

There were nights spent in with Alex, cuddling on the couch and watching movies, which ultimately led to a fantastic night of sex. Then there were fun days out with Bill, going to museums and to the park, followed by raunchy and wild sex. You were happy, what more could you ask for?

After another long, yet satisfactory week, you were happy to finally sleep in on Saturday and not have any plans. It would be nice to spend the day alone and gather up your strength; plus, you planned on treating yourself to a mini spa day seeing as it was your birthday and all. 

Once you woke up, well past your normal call time, you lounged around your apartment before making some breakfast. Laying on the couch you began your search for some local spas, reading reviews and checking out pricing when Alex texted you. 

Alex: Come out tonight

You couldn’t help but scoff at his request. He wasn’t asking, and you damn well knew it wasn’t a demand, but still, it felt different than when he normally texted you. 

Effie: Can’t, I’m busy. 

Since moving to Dublin a few months ago, you had managed to keep your birthday a secret. Growing up, your birthday was never something special. Your parents were always fighting, and you knew, that each year on your birthday, they would fake being nice and lavish you with gifts. It was never enough to make you happy. You wanted a happy loving family, and you weren’t ever going to get that. From the time you first moved out of your parents’ house, you never went big on your birthday and you were fine with that. 

Alex: I call bullshit

You giggled at his response. He did know you so well already. 

Effie: Well, I am going to the spa…..so I guess I am busy. 

Alex: You aren’t going to be at the spa all day and night Effie

Effie: How do you know? I very well could be

It was always fun to bicker and banter with Alex; his good sense of humor was something that made you very attracted to him. 

Alex: I guess you could be. But I am asking nicely Effie. Please come out tonight. I’ll get on my knees and beg if I have to!

You could just picture Alex with his large baby blue eyes, lower lip sticking out in a pout begging you to go out tonight. With a snort, you shook your head before replying. 

Effie: Alright fine! Just tell me where and when and I’ll show up

After Alex gave you the information to the bar, you got dressed and headed out to the spa; much earlier than what you anticipated but that was your fault seeing as you gave in to Alex’s begging. 

The spa was only a few blocks from your apartment so you decided to walk instead of grabbing a cab. That was one of the best parts about living in the city of Dublin, you could walk nearly anywhere you wanted. 

In the end, you spent closer to three hours at the spa. You got a manicure and a pedicure, but without the fake nail business. You didn’t mind fake nails, but they weren’t for you. You also indulged in a facial, mud bath, and an aromatherapy massage. Definitely your best birthday to date.

Afterwards, you rushed back home to take a quick shower and get ready for the night. You applied your makeup, doing a smoky eye before deciding what to wear. The bar wasn’t fancy at all, so you went with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, grey tank top and black woven cardigan. 

Slipping on your black booties, you grabbed your purse and headed out of your apartment. The bar, like the spa, was only a few blocks away and since there was no rain in the forecast, shocker, you wanted to walk there and enjoy the cool night breeze. 

The sun had just set as you rounded the corner; the bar coming into view. Alex had asked that you texted him before you left home, saying he would meet you there. You found it kind of odd, hoping the two of you would walk there together, but you soon realized maybe he got there much earlier with some other people. 

Walking into the bar, you craned your neck, looking for anybody you recognized but you found nobody. As you began to walk around the bar, Alex appeared in front of you, startling you. 

“You made it,” Alex remarked with the biggest grin you had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tightly to him as you relished in his warmth. There was something about Alex, something you couldn’t quite pinpoint, but you just loved to be held by him. 

“Of course I’m here. I didn’t want to witness you giving me puppy dog eyes with a pouty lip,” you replied with an eye roll. Alex kept his smile as he grabbed your hand, giving it a quick kiss. He walked across the crowded bar with your hand in his, and just as you were about to protest where he was going, a curtain towards the back of the bar opened. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” a loud crowd chanted at once as they saw you standing there; jaw open and aw struck. Your hands came up to cover your mouth as you stood there, frozen, eyes wide and taking in everybody. There must have been at least 30 people crowded into the back room of the bar; a large ‘Happy Birthday Effie’ sign hung along the wall. 

“Happy birthday Effie,” Alex whispered into your ear; his breath tickling your ear in such a delicious way that you wanted to take him right here. 

“What the fuck….,” you whispered looking at Alex in amusement before turning back to the crowd. “How the hell did you know it was my birthday?”

His smirk widened as he shrugged. “I have my ways.” You playfully punched him in the side as you moved forward. Gustaf was standing there, arms outstretched and waiting for you. You eagerly hugged him back as he easily picked you off the ground. 

“Happy birthday,” Gustaf declared as he pulled away, holding you at arm’s length. 

“Thank you Gustaf,” you replied with a blush. You had normally hated being the center of attention, but for some reason, this felt different. You knew everyone that was here, and   
they were closer to you than your actual family. 

Bill was also there, along with Marco, Jordan, Georgia, Alexander, and many other cast and crew. It felt like a whirlwind as you gave thanks left and right for coming out to your surprise party. Your heart felt full, complete, seeing all these people celebrating your birthday. 

By your third drink, you couldn’t hold your pee anymore as you excused yourself to the bathroom. Luckily the line wasn’t long as you quickly did your business and checked your makeup in the mirror. It still felt unreal, that Alex and everyone was here for you; it felt like a dream. 

Walking out of the bathroom, you rounded the corner and ran smack into a broad chest. “Sorry,” you began to mumble your apologizes as you looked upwards; your body immediately freezing. Without hesitation you began to step backwards, but were soon met with strong vice like grips to your arms. 

“It’s good to see you again Effie,” his voice rattled you to your core. You weren’t scared in this moment, you were downright terrified. That red hair, that voice. 

“Shane,” you breathed out as your body caught up with your mind; your ex-boyfriend gripping your arms so tight you were sure there would be bruises in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

“Shane,” you breathed out as your body caught up with your mind; your ex-boyfriend gripping your arms so tight you were sure there would be bruises in the morning. 

“It’s so good to see you Effie, on your birthday of all days,” Shane rasped lowly into your ear as you tried to wiggle away from his grip. 

“Let go. You’re hurting me,” you urged, trying to pull your arm away but it seemed like Shane had really bulked up since the last time you had seen him. Your eyes scanned the small hallway as panic began to flood your veins. There was nobody around; just you and Shane as his grip tightened on your arm. Chancing a glance upwards, your heart nearly   
froze at the menacing way Shane was looking down at you. 

As tears began to form at your eyes, you willed them away, not wanting to show Shane that you were vulnerable. 

“Now, how about we finally talk like I’ve been asking you politely all this time.” You couldn’t help but balk at his way of saying ‘politely’. 

Your eyes narrowed as you craned your head upwards, trying to look taller than you really were. “Politely Shane? You call threatening me to talk to you POLITE?” Your nostrils   
were flaring as your face began to pulsate from anger, and more than likely from the alcohol as well. “You are out of your fucking mind Shane! Why the fuck would I want to talk   
to you after the SHIT you put me through?”

His face contorted into a side of anger you had never seen from him before. With his hands still gripped on your arms, he slammed you against the wall, knocking the wind out of you. Terror filled your body as you gasped for air; Shane’s hot breath right at your ear. “Come on now kitten. No need to be so hostile towards me. I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you. And don’t you dare forget that!”

Your brain started to become fuzzy with all the adrenaline and fear coursing through your body; your breaths coming in short spurts as you started trying to wriggle from his grasp yet again. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” a voice you had grown fond of broke through your hazy mind. Shane’s grip on you loosened and you turned your head to the side; both Alex and Bill standing there and taking in the scene. It didn’t take long for Bill to realize who exactly was in front of you; memories of your time in the park as you sobbed and told him   
everything about your demented ex-boyfriend. 

In a rush, Bill pushed Shane off of you as Alex placed his arm around your back, keeping you upwards as you felt your legs begin to weaken and crumble. Turning your head you saw Bill push Shane up against the wall. “You better fucking leave asshole before I do something that I won’t regret.” The pure evil look on Shane’s face was enough to make you shudder as he turned his gaze on you. “Don’t fucking look at her asshole. LEAVE!” Bill gripped him by his shirt and threw him towards the end of the hallway; Shane took one last glance at you, gave you a smirk, and walked away. You knew it wouldn’t be the last time you saw him. 

“Effie?” both Bill and Alex’ voices sang at the same time. Glimpsing upwards you saw their faces, both distraught and mixed with worry as they looked you over. 

Bill came forward and wrapped his arms around you, closing you into a cocoon as you instantly felt safe within his strong arms. “What happened?”

You blew out a shaky breath, unaware of how to even begin. “I don’t want to talk about it,” was all you managed as you stopped your tears from flowing over the edge of your eyes. 

Bill began to soothingly rub your back while Alex reached out to grip your hand. Your heart began to flutter at the touch from both of them; your mind screaming at you in dismay. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Shane was not supposed to know where you were, and you certainly weren’t supposed to be falling for not one, but two guys when all you wanted to do was be single and live life to the fullest. 

“Do you want to head back home?” Alex asked quietly as your breathing began to turn back to normal. 

You quickly shook your head, not wanting that at all. “No. I want to stay here. You put this together for me and I don’t want something stupid like Shane ruining it.”

“Effie, what Shane did….” Bill began to say but you placed your hand over his mouth, not wanting him to continue. You just wanted to forget about this instant with your ex, and try to have a good time at your surprise birthday party. 

“Bill. Please. I don’t want to talk about it. Right now I want to act as if nothing happened alright?” Looking between both Bill and Alex, they looked saddened by your choice of not talking about it; but they both nodded. “Alright then. Let’s get back to this party.”

The rest of the night went off without a hitch; no Shane in sight. You continued drinking, wanting to forget everything about Shane that night as Georgia pulled you onto the small dance floor. This place wasn’t really a club, more of a bar, but it still had a small dance floor as you and Georgia began to dance together; your hand in the air as you let the rhythm of the music guide you along. 

Glancing up, you saw both Bill and Alex staring at you hungrily before turning your attention back to Gee. 

“You’ve got it bad,” Gee said into your ear through the music. 

“What are you talking about?” you quipped back. 

“Don’t think I don’t know Effie. Bill and Alex. They can’t stop watching you and don’t think I can’t see you eyeing them back!”

You’re heart began to pound with the music as you risked another glance at the men. Bill was talking to Gustaf, his eyes never leaving your moving body as Alex was talking with Jordan, his eyes scanning between him and you. You felt a pang in your chest at their looks. It wasn’t what you wanted, what you asked for. You had fully intended on coming out to Dublin, landing your dream job, and just being free, having fun; but this was anything but. There were two gorgeous men pining after you, and no matter how much you denied it, you were pining after both of them. 

As the bar began to clear of patrons, it was time to go home. You gave everyone hugs, thanking them for coming out and celebrating your birthday with you. Walking out of the bar you nearly tripped, having too much to drink before a pair of strong arms wrapped around you. 

“Careful there,” Alex’s voice hummed in your ears. “I think someone’s a little drunk.” He helped settle you onto your feet before you playfully punched him in his stomach.   
“Ha ha. It’s my birthday. I can drink if I want to!” your words were slurred as you responded back to him. 

“C’mon, lets catch a cab.”

“Mind if I join you?” Bill suddenly was at your side as a smile rose to your face. 

“Aww Bill!!! Fuck yes you can join us!” you exclaimed as you wrapped your arm around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Woah, is someone a little tipsy?”

“Psshhh. Like I said to Alex here…,” you wrapped your other arm around Alex’s neck, pulling him down to give him a kiss on his cheek, “it’s my birthday and I can drink if I want to!”

The three of you hailed a cab and you sat in-between the guys in the backseat as the cab driver made his way to your apartment. 

Alex paid the cab driver and they both helped you out of the cab and towards the entrance of the hotel. 

“I’ve got her from here,” Alex declared, giving Bill a strange look. 

“That’s alright. I know which apartment she’s in. I can help her to her room,” Bill proclaimed back; the tension thick between the two of them. 

“Boys….boys…no need to fight over me now,” your words were more slurred than before as the three of you made your way into the apartment building; nobody noticing Shane watching you from the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

“Why are you trying to get away from me? Huh Effie? Where the hell are you going to run off to? Because nobody is going to want to be with you. Nobody is going to want to take in a damaged girl, and you Effie, are fucking damaged!” Shane yelled as he yanked you back from going to the door. His grip on your arm tightened and you cried out in pain. 

“Stop it!! Just let me go Shane! Please!” you begged trying to pry your arm out of his iron like grip. 

He pushed you up against the door holding you in place. “Why are you trying to leave Effie? We belong together and you KNOW that!”

“I’m doing with this shit Shane. I’m done with you trying to control every aspect of my life. I’m done with YOU!” you spat back. 

Shane’s face contorted into something you had never witnessed before and you coward back. He raised his hand, slapping you across the face. 

You jerked yourself awake from the horrifying reality of what used to be your relationship with Shane; the moment he first hit you. You had lied to Bill about the abuse you endured. In reality, Shane hit you numerous times, and not just the once. But you were finally strong enough to leave him; leave him while he was out working and you never looked back. 

You were startled once more when the bed stirred next to you, Bill waking up from your movements on the bed. “Eff, what’s wrong?” his voice laced with concern as he turned on the lamp next to him. He looked over at you, taking in your shaking form as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I-it was-I’m fine. I think. It was a nightmare,” the words stumbled from your mouth in a jumble as you shook your head. 

“Hey, c’mere,” Bill stated as he pulled you onto his side. You cuddled up against his bare chest, listening to his heart beating as he stroke your back. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Your eyes glistened with the threat of tears. “It was about Shane. It was the first time he slapped me. I was so scared in that moment.” Bill stiffened, hugging you closer as you spoke. “I just can’t believe he did that, and now he’s trying to get back together with me.”

“Effie, listen to me,” Bill’s tone was cold, demanding, “that asshole is not going to get you back. He’s not going to lay another hand on you alright? If I see him again, I’m calling the police.”

You nodded your head, hoping he would do just that. Memories of last night came flooding back to your mind and you couldn’t believe you told them not to contact the police after what Shane had done. As you began to remember last night, you shook in Bill’s arms. 

“Eff what can I do to help you?” his voice was pleading. 

You pulled away from him, looking into his worried eyes before crashing your lips to his. The kiss was passionate as Bill tangled his hand into your hair, keeping you close. You grabbed his lower lip with your teeth, pulling gently and he growled. “Help me forget. Forget Shane. Forget my nightmare,” you begged. 

Bill gripped your hair, pulling your head away from him. “Is that what you want?” You gulped, nodding at his question before his lips crashed to yours yet again. You eagerly   
parted your lips as his tongue invaded your mouth, a soft moan emanated from your throat as you moved to straddle his hips. 

Bill gripped your thighs, running his hands up and down your bare legs, pushing your shorts up. Your hands grasped your tank top, lifting it over your head, baring your chest to him. His chest was heaving as he took in the sight of your naked half, his hands coming up to cup your breasts. “Fuck,” you mewled as he pinched and rolled your nipples between his thumb and pointer finger; your hips grinding down on his hardening cock. “Bill, I need you,” your tone was pleading as your arousal pooled in your panties. 

In one swift motion, Bill flipped you onto your back, his hands grazing up your thigh. His hands practically tore your shorts and panties from your body. “Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes dark with desire. 

“Yes Bill. I want you. I need you to help me forget.” Bill’s fingers trailed up your thigh and you spread your legs for him as he suckled on your neck. He reached your soaking pussy and growled into your ear. 

“Fuck baby you’re so wet for me.” He pulled his hand from you and began to take off his boxers, reaching into your nightstand for a condom. He pumped himself a few times and you bit your lip watching him, wanting his cock inside of you. “Get on your hands and knees,” he demanded as he rolled the condom over his rock hard cock. 

You did as he said, getting onto all fours and you felt him line himself up behind you. “Fuck baby you look so beautiful like this,” Bill rasped as he gripped your hip with one hand, lining his cock up with your entrance with his free hand. 

In one swift motion he thrusted into you, the two of you crying out in pleasure. Your hand gripped the railings of the headboard as he began a steady pace; all thoughts of Shane completely void in your mind. 

“Faster,” you called out to Bill and he obliged. Bill gripped your hair in his hands, tugging your head back. You loved this side of Bill; dominant and rough. You jolted forward with each thrust he gave you, your knees beginning to waver. Sweat began to drip from your forehead from the heat of his ministrations. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Bill demanded raggedly as he tugged at your hair. 

“Yes,” you answered breathily. 

“I didn’t hear you Effie,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

“Fuck…YES Bill. I’m going to cum. I want to cum for you!” 

Bill’s right hand traveled from your hip and to your center, circling your nub and your back arched at the feeling. “Cum for me Effie.” 

Your orgasm rippled through your body like a shockwave as you screamed his name; your inner walls spasming around his cock as you held onto the rails of your headboard; your knuckles going white. 

Bill’s thrusting became sloppy and he soon stilled inside of you, his cock pulsating. He leaned over you, his breath fanning your bare back before the two of you fell onto the bed, your chest heaving. 

After you two regained your breathing, Bill pulled out of you and discarded the condom before coming back to bed. He pulled the covers over your body and wrapped you into his arms. “He won’t get to you again Effie,” Bill spoke and your eyes closed, wishing for a sleepless rest of the night.


End file.
